<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arcade Queen Angela by DocGyara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204929">Arcade Queen Angela</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara'>DocGyara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Birth, Breastmilk, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbreeding, Magical Pregnancy, Milk, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Scissoring, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri, expansion kink, labor, orgasmic birth, rapid pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocGyara/pseuds/DocGyara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They call her Arcade Queen Angela and no one can beat her at Battle Evolution League Infinite.<br/>Even with the prize of a "night of fun" with Angela isn't motivation enough to defeat her, but tonight is going to be different.<br/>Carol has been getting ready for months, and she's gonna be the one who finally makes the Arcade Queen go down. </p><p>Hopefully on Carol herself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Arcade Queen Angela</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Battle Evolution League Infinite, the best fighting game in the world. It's about more than which characters are top tier, it's a test of pure skill and technique. Why else would it attract so many gamers? Carol had been playing for a while, but recently she's been making an attempt at going pro. The local barcade holds a tournament for it every month, but that's not all that attracted Carol to the game. She wanted to win the tournament, of course, but she was after the real prize.</p><p>They called her Arcade Queen Angela. They say she can beat anyone at any game, but she specializes in BELI. And not only that, she's probably one of the sexiest gamer girls in the world. A cute face, an amazing body and short black hair with streaks of blue. She used to dominate the barcade's BELI tournament every time, but the owners had to convince her to stop competing because "it wasn't fair to the other customers". </p><p>Angela, for her part, took this in stride. If she couldn't play in the tournament, she'd run her own little competition. Anybody that can beat her in a best-of-three BELI match gets "a night of fun" with her. She gets challenged pretty regularly, but she's never been defeated, at least not since Carol started attending.</p><p>Carol had been participating in the barcade tournament for a few months now, she routinely makes it to the top 4, but hasn't won yet. The prize money and bragging rights would be nice, but what she really wanted was a night with the Angela, but she promised herself she wouldn't challenge the Arcade Queen until she'd won first place. Today is gonna be the day. Carol knew it.</p><p>When Carol got to the barcade, sign-ups were already starting, plenty of people she recognized, but no one she had really knew well. She wasn't there to make friends...but then there was Angela, relaxing at the bar with a drink, always happy to be a spectator. Carol worked up her courage and walked over.</p><p>"Angela! H-hi!" Sh did her best to keep her cool.<br/>
Angela smiled. "Hello there. I've seen you competing before, Carol, right?"<br/>
"That's right! I've been training for months and today I'm gonna win it all!"<br/>
"Well, if you're that determined, I'll be cheering you on."<br/>
"And after I win, I'm going to challenge you...and I'm gonna win that match, too!"<br/>
"Oh, you're just dripping with confidence, aren't you? Do you really think you can beat me? The Arcade Queen?"<br/>
"I know I can. And then we can...uh...go out."</p><p>Carol's bravado drained as she turned into a blushing mess at the thought of it. Angela was quite amused at this, grinning slyly.</p><p>"Well, if you think you can really defeat me, then I look forward to meeting you on the battlefield."<br/>
"R-right! First I'll win the tournament, then I'll defeat you!"<br/>
"You know...I don't think I would mind if I lost to someone at cute as you are, Carol. Plus, if you do somehow manage to beat me at BELI, I promise it'll be a night you'll never forget."</p><p>Carol turned even more red, feeling a bit wet from Angela's flirty comments.</p><p>"I-I have to go get ready for the tournament!"<br/>
"Have fun, and remember, I'll be waiting."</p><p>Carol quickly took off, berating herself for being able to face down any challenge in the game, but shrinking down when trying to talk to a hot girl. But that didn't matter now. She had to focus on winning the tournament first, then she'd have the confidence she needed to face down Angela.</p><p>As th tournament began, Carol's resolve was pure steel. She knew her best characters and had her strategies mastered, every single match was over in a matter of seconds, with nothing but frustrated opponents in her wake. Carol was brought up to the front so the staff could announce her victory.</p><p>"Your winner of this month's tournament, everyone! Challenger Carol!"</p><p>The assembled clapped and cheered for her, Angela was sitting at the bar, looking amused.<br/>
Carol threw her arms up in the air in triumph.</p><p>"I won today, but my real fight is against Arcade Queen Angela! I'm gonna challenge her to a match, then I'm gonna win and then we're gonna go out!"</p><p>This brazen call-out got the audience to cheer even louder, expecting an even better show.<br/>
Angela approached the stage confidently, swinging her hips with every step.</p><p>"What's this? A challenger approaches?"<br/>
"That's right! I'm going to fight you, win and get my prize!"<br/>
"Don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because you're cute."<br/>
"I'd never expect you to." Carol smirked.<br/>
Angela laughed smugly. "If you really think you can beat me, cute Carol, then bring it."<br/>
"I'll defeat you, Angela!"<br/>
"It's Arcade Queen Angela. Use my proper title when addressing me."<br/>
"And I'm Challenger Carol, you'll use my proper title, too!"</p><p>Carol could tell that Angela was getting fired up, but she knew this match would be decided by strategy, not boasting. She knew what Angela's mains were, and what the best choice to counter them was. The Arcade Queen chose first, she always chose first. She went with a light, high-speed type. Carol felt a little worried, that was a bad match-up for most of her mains, but she did have one strategy she could try, it was more defensive than she usually liked to play, but it was her best shot. </p><p>"I was watching you closely during the tournament, Challenger Carol. You know how to press the attack, but you're good at defending, too."<br/>
"Yeah, my defenses are impregnable!"<br/>
"Then I'll just have to try and impregnate them."</p><p>As the match was about to begin, Angela winked at Carol and blew her a kiss. Carol was slightly flustered at this and a little distracted at the start of the first round. Angela pressed her advantage and shut down the Challenger rather quickly. Angela sighed loudly.</p><p>"I thought you were supposed to be good at this. I'm disappointed."<br/>
"My guard was down, it won't let that happen again!"<br/>
"You better not! If I'm not getting a date out of this, I at least deserve a good fight!"<br/>
"Well I'm gonna give you both!"</p><p>The second round started, Carol wasn't going to make the same mistake twice, coming out of the gate hitting hard, dodging what she could and blocking what she couldn't. Angela actually seemed a little overwhelmed at how furious Carol's assault was. The second round was a clear victory for the Challenger. Angela smirked, no cracks in her confidence showing.</p><p>"Not bad, you really do have some decent skill. Of course, one round doesn't decide the match."<br/>
"That's why I'm gonna win two rounds! And the match!"<br/>
"Then prove to me that you can! Prove that you're worthy, Challenger Carol!"</p><p>Carol knew the same strategy wouldn't work twice, Angela was playing more conservatively this time, so Carol took the opportunity to stay defensive and watch when Angela left herself open, taking every opportunity to get in a blow, before long, it was over, the screen flashed, declaring Carol as the winner of the match. She couldn't believe it, it had all really come true. She looked over at Angela, who was laughing.</p><p>"Oh, wow, that was a great match. You really gave me the first good challenge I've had in a long time."<br/>
"Well...I trained a lot...because I wanted it. And...I wanted to go out with you."<br/>
"In that case, let's hope you're as good with your hands as you are with a controller."<br/>
Carol blushed again. "So, um, what do we do now?"<br/>
"First, I'm going to let you treat me to dinner. Then we'll just have to see where the night takes us."<br/>
Angela started walking towards the door. "Are you coming, my cute little Challenger?"<br/>
"Yes! I'm up for anything you want to do! I know a great place for dinner, it's not far from here!"</p><p>Carol ran up to her at the door of the barcade, Angela took her hand, smiling.<br/>
"You can lead the way...for now."</p><p>Carol's choice of dinner was sushi, which Angela seemed excited for. They were seated and started checking out the menu.<br/>
"I like sushi, but I don't know much about it. Carol, can you order for us?"<br/>
"Oh, sure! I'll pick out some good stuff. I'm definitely getting some salmon roe rolls."<br/>
"Do you really like fish eggs that much?"<br/>
"Oh yeah, they're my favorite. You can't live on mountain dew and doritos all the time, you know?"<br/>
"I've heard that eating a lot of fish eggs makes you more fertile. Planning on having kids soon?"</p><p>Carol was slightly flustered at that line.<br/>
"Er, not exactly?! Babies are real cute though...I think it might have a lot of fun as a mother."<br/>
"Oh really? I hear it's more hard work than fun. You have to be serious about kids."<br/>
"Well, I'm always up for any challenge. Plus when they got old enough I'd show them all the classic games. I'd probably start with some easy retro stuff, and then move on to more complex things."<br/>
"In that case, maybe you'll get lucky and have some baby gamers sooner rather than later."<br/>
"I guess it's possible..."<br/>
"You've certainly got the birthing hips for it."</p><p>Carol blushed again and shoved a piece of sushi in her mouth. She was excited that Angela was so forward, but felt a bit out of her depth. She knew she was good on the battlefield, but she had less experience in the bedroom.</p><p>After dinner, Angela took Carol back to her place. Angela was quite surprised when she got inside, the apartment was utterly palatial and extremely well furnished.</p><p>"Angela, this place is HUGE! Is that your TV? I bet games look amazing on it!"<br/>
"Oh yeah, I've got this place set up exactly how I want it."<br/>
"What about your gaming rig? What's your pc like? Can I see it?"<br/>
"I'd rather show you the bedroom first, my cute little Challenger."<br/>
Carol blushed furiously. "A-already? I thought there'd be more...before...stuff."<br/>
"We've had before stuff all day. It's time for the real fun to begin."</p><p>Angela grabbed Carol, pulling her in close and kissing her deeply. Carol completely melted in her arms, and she knew that no matter what Angela had in mind, she was ready and willing.</p><p>Angela took Carol's hand. "It's my turn to lead the way."<br/>
"Anything you want..."<br/>
"Just remember, you might've won today, but I'll always be the queen."<br/>
"Sure, whatever you say..." Carol said dreamily.<br/>
"Good. And what I say is bring that cute gamer girl ass to my bedroom, fast and without clothes."</p><p>Carol happily complied, this is what she had been waiting for for so long, she followed Angela into the bedroom and did as she was instructed. Once she had stripped down, Angela kissed her again and slid her hand between Carol's legs, gently rubbing the Challenger's clit.</p><p>"Mmm, you're already getting dewy between the legs. That's what I like to see."<br/>
"I've been dreaming of this night for months..."<br/>
"Are you ready to get your big prize for defeating me in combat?"<br/>
"I want you to give me everything I deserve."<br/>
"Oh, I'll give you everything you deserve, and even more."</p><p>Angela shoved Carol, pushing her down onto the bed and positioning herself over the prone girl.</p><p>"I can tell how bad you want it, especially with how wet you are. Round one, start."</p><p>Carol spread her legs, hoping she was ready for what Angela had planned. Angela wasted no time, mounting the other girl and starting to rub their clits together. Carol hadn't had this kind of treatment before but she could definitely get used to it. The Arcade Queen started out slow, but started speeding up, the stimulation starting to overtake the Challenger, who was gasping for breath between moans, not really sure what to do, but trying to rock her hips in time to the Arcade Queen's attack pattern. It wasn't long before they were both approaching a climax.</p><p>Angela grinned. "Now I'm gonna to do what's called a pro gamer move!"</p><p>She sped up her assault, pushing the other girl to the edge and finally driving the both of them off into absolute pleasure. Carol was utterly lost in ecstasy, the only sound escaping her lips a scream of pleasure, her body a limp, wet, shaking mess, she knew that Angela was something very, very special. Angela stood over her triumphantly.</p><p>"First round goes to the Arcade Queen."</p><p>Angela laid down on the bed next to Carol, wrapping her arms around the other girl.</p><p>"How does it feel to get exactly what you wanted?"<br/>
"That was...I can't even describe it...I've never felt anything like it before. You're amazing."<br/>
"I hope you've got some energy left, I was hoping we could go all night."<br/>
"I'm not ready to stop...I feel better than ever...Except for this weird, warm, tingly feeling."<br/>
"Oh? Is something wrong?"<br/>
"It doesn't feel bad...kind of good, really...just...weird."</p><p>After catching her breath, Carol sat up, Angela positioning herself on the bed behind her.<br/>
Carol had started to feel very strange by now, the tingling got stronger and turned into a kind of a pressure in her belly that was building up stronger and stronger. Carol looked down at her midsection and saw it was a little bit swollen, she put a hand on it, and she suddenly noticed that it was growing even bigger.</p><p>"Eep! Angela, something's happening!"<br/>
"Oh really? Tell me aaaaall about it."<br/>
"I felt this weird pressure, and now my belly is starting to swell! Look at it!"</p><p>Angela reached around Carol and put her hands on the other girl's belly.</p><p>"What's wrong? Are you disappointed with your prize?"<br/>
"M-my prize?!" Carol looked down at her still rapidly growing belly.<br/>
"I got you pregnant! You're going to be a mother soon!"<br/>
"B-but how?! We only just...and we're both girls!"<br/>
"Let's just say that I know a few cheat codes for reality. </p><p>Angela softly rubbed Carol's growing belly, which felt really nice, but it wasn't enough to distract her from the fact that she looked at least six months pregnant already.</p><p>"If I really am pregnant, how am I getting so big so fast?!"<br/>
"Just think of it like you're speedrunning pregnancy."<br/>
"My head is spinning, I don't know what to think!"<br/>
"The important part is that you're carrying my babies. Our little purebred gamers."<br/>
"Babies?! How many am I pregnant with?!"<br/>
"Oh, I only gave you a 3-Up."</p><p>Carol looked down at her belly again, it was still getting bigger, she couldn't believe it, it was probably some kind of trick. But then she felt movement and knew it could only be one thing.</p><p>"I felt something move inside my belly! Was that a baby kicking?"<br/>
"I told you, you're pregnant with our babies."<br/>
"Oh wow, this is so wild. I feel so different, even my breasts are feeling heavier."</p><p>Angela cupped Carol's swollen breasts."Of course they're getting bigger. They're filling up with milk, every mother makes milk for her babies." Angela gave Carol's breasts a gentle squeeze, which felt amazing, she let out a soft moan and she felt warm breast milk run down her chest. Then Angela smirked and gave her a firmer squeeze, making milk spray from her nipples.</p><p>"Eep!" Carol squeaked. "First a swollen pregnant belly, then big milky breasts?!"<br/>
"Well, I hope you weren't planning on feeding our babies mountain dew and doritos."<br/>
"I haven't really had the time to think about it, Angela!"<br/>
"Don't worry too much, I'm here, and I'm going to make sure you enjoy every second of it."<br/>
"This is weird...My breasts are so swollen and heavy."<br/>
"Well I like it." </p><p>Angela gently squeezed Carol's breast, getting milk on her hand, she brought it up to her lips and licked it clean. </p><p>"Sweet and delicious."<br/>
"Really? Does it taste good?"<br/>
"I'll let you decide."</p><p>Angela squirted some milk on her other hand and held it up for Carol to have a taste.</p><p>"Mmm, that's really nice..."<br/>
"Breasts full of mother's milk are quite nice, the sweet taste is just a bonus."<br/>
"Did you knock me up just to play with some milky tits?"<br/>
"Oh no, my favorite part is this big, swollen pregnant belly."</p><p>Angela put her hands on Carol's big baby bump. She already looked full term, if it was only one baby, but Carol had a feeling that it wasn't over. Angela gently began rubbing Carol's belly and Carol was loving it, her belly was so sensitive from the swelling that the touch of her lover's soft hands caressing her felt like something out of a dream, but suddenly more movement of the babies in her womb reminded her just how real this all was.</p><p>"I can feel them kicking inside you, Carol. Our little gamer babies."<br/>
"With as active as they are, it's more like a multi-hit combo!"<br/>
"So, are you enjoying your prize for beating the Arcade Queen?"<br/>
"I think I'm really starting to get into this, it actually feels super good to be pregnant."<br/>
"Well, I'm just happy to be here with my cute, big titty pregnant gamer gf.<br/>
"Do you really think they'll like gaming? Being a mom to gamer kids sounds really nice..."<br/>
"Absolutely. With us as their parents, I bet they'll be e-sports champions."</p><p>The two of them laughed, Angela continued rubbing Carol's huge pregnant belly, which shifted and wobbled each time the babies kicked. And it was still growing even bigger. </p><p>"Oh god, being huge is so weird, but it feels so good. It's like the bigger I get, the hornier I get."<br/>
"Really? Are you ready to go again? Cause I'd be happy to dominate you once more."</p><p>Carol wasn't going to take that lying down. "Actually, I've got an idea."<br/>
"Oh really? Did you have something special in mind?"<br/>
"Yeah. Angela, I think I should thank you properly for everything tonight."</p><p>Carol crawled out of the bed and got down on all fours, her heavy pregnant belly dragging on the floor and her lactating breasts jiggling as she moved. She looked up at Angela and grinned.</p><p>"Spread your legs and get ready for my thanks."</p><p>The Arcade Queen laughed and got into position, ready to be pleasured by the Challenger.</p><p>"If you think it'll be that easy, Challenger, then fine! Round two, start!"</p><p>Carol wasted no time, immediately starting to lick at Angela's pussy, just like before, she had an aggro strategy and wasn't going to let up until Angela was defeated. Angela only let out a quiet moan at first, but got louder as Carol continued. She licked Angela's clit at first, then gently nibbled and sucked on it. Angela was already gasping for air.</p><p>"Huff...I didn't think...you would be...huff...this gooood...with your tongue!"<br/>
Carol briefly came up for air. "I've never left a woman unsatisfied. Now I'm gonna finish you off!"</p><p>The pregnant Challenger went back to her assault, barely giving Angela a chance to catch her breath as she pleasured her. Still, Carol couldn't resist fingering herself while she ate out the Arcade Queen, she'd gotten so much hornier since she got pregnant, so even this was only a minor relief.<br/>
But she was focused on defeating the Arcade Queen. She sped up her attack, licking, sucking, nibbling, slurping, bringing her lover to a climax, making Angela scream with pleasure, but Carol wasn't going to stop now, swallowing every drop that Angela squirted, then continuing to lap at her pussy, driving Angela to a second and ultimately a third. The Arcade Queen was completely defeated. An exhausted wreck, gasping for air after screaming her lungs out from the mind-blowing ecstasy that the Challenger had driven her to. Carol sat back up, looking pleased with herself.</p><p>"I think I win round two. Again. And I'm ready for the tiebreaker whenever you are!"<br/>
"Just...huff...a minute...I'm not...going to do down...that easy!"</p><p>Angela managed to collect herself, catching her breath and sitting up.</p><p>"You're giving me a run for my money, Challenger Carol. I didn't expect you to be this tough."<br/>
"I told you at the start of the night that I was determined to win, no matter what. And I don't care how many babies you knock me up with, I'm not going to slow down any time soon."<br/>
"I've been waiting for someone like you for a long time."<br/>
"Yeah, how does it feel to finally meet your match?"<br/>
"Don't get full of yourself, I'm not going to be defeated that easily! We're one and one, it's time to decide this. Now get on the bed and let me show you what a real winner looks like."</p><p>Carol, weighted down by her pregnancy, awkwardly got up on the bed, sitting next to Angela. Her belly, having finally grown to the size of full term with triplets, sticking out obviously. The two sat up, facing each other. Angela pulled Carol in close and kissed her, even just Angela's kiss felt amazing to Carol. The Arcade Queen put her hand between the Challenger's legs and smirked.</p><p>"Round three, start!"</p><p>Angela started to finger Carol, she had a technique that Carol wasn't used to and she was caught off guard, but slipped her fingers past Angela's defenses and started to rub her lover's clit. Angela seemed surprised, but she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The two fingered each other, trying to suppress moans. Angela took a deep breath and sighed in pleasure.</p><p>"Not bad...but you're just button mashing, and I've got a better technique!"</p><p>Angela used her free hand to gently squeeze one of Carol's breasts, using her thumb to rub her nipple. This made Carol gasp, not expecting to get attacked on two fronts, but tried to not get distracted. Carol rubbed Angela's clit and dipped her fingers inside lover's pussy. But Angela wasn't slowing down, fingering Carol and then squeezing with her hand until milk squirted from Carol's breast, running down her chest and onto her massive pregnant belly. Carol let out a moan. Angela bent down, starting to lick Carol's swollen belly, making the other girl shudder, slowly lapping up every drip of milk, moving up and then starting to lick Carol's nipple. The Challenger was starting to give in to the Arcade Queen's assault. Angela went for her finishing move, wrapping her lips around Carol's milky breast and softly starting to suck, drinking the pregnant woman's milk.</p><p>"Oh god...oh god...this is too much! I can't take much more!"<br/>
"Say my name, cute little Challenger Carol!" Still fingering her and squeezing her milky tit.<br/>
Carol was gasping for air as she got closer and closer to a climax "A-Angela! Angela!"<br/>
Angela slipped her fingers deeper into the other girl, squeezing her clit. "Say my name properly!"<br/>
"ARCADE QUEEN! ARCADE QUEEN ANGELA! ARCADE QUEEN ANGELA!"</p><p>Carol screamed out in pure ecstasy as Angela finally drove her orgasm, it was indescribable, Carol had never felt anything like it, it was even greater than the one Angela had given her when she was impregnated. Carol flopped back on the bed, completely finished and breathless. The Challenger was defeated and the Arcade Queen reigned supreme once again.</p><p>Angela laid down next to Carol, wrapping her arms around her lover and pulling her in close.</p><p>"GG EZ."<br/>
"H-how did you even bend that way?!"<br/>
"A diet that isn't based on mountain dew and doritos has it's benefits."<br/>
"Either way I guess I lost..."<br/>
"So the match goes to me, but I think you got the better prize."<br/>
Carol, still trying to catch her breath. "I think...the best prize...is getting close to you."<br/>
"Oh really? That's so sweet, you're going to make me blush."<br/>
"Well you made me more than blush." Carol put a hand on her baby bump. "So I think we're even."<br/>
"So how does it feel to go from poggers to preggers?"<br/>
"Amazing, I never knew being pregnant could feel this good. I think it made the sex even better."<br/>
"I knew you'd be the perfect one for me. And the perfect mother for my children."</p><p>Angela rubbed Carol's massive, swollen pregnant belly. It shook every time the babies in her womb moved, and they both loved feeling every kick.</p><p>"I wish this could last forever, Angela."<br/>
"Everything has to end, eventually. It won't be long before you have our babies."<br/>
"Wait, what? What do you mean?"<br/>
"You're going to have to give birth soon."<br/>
"Is...is that going to hurt? I heard labor can be really painful."<br/>
"Don't worry about that. Cheat codes for reality, remember? You won't feel one bit of pain."</p><p>Suddenly, Carol felt something sharp, followed by some heavy activity from her babies, then a series of more sharp pains.</p><p>"Angela! Something's happening! It..UNH...I think this is it! It's time!"</p><p>Carol felt something warm running between her legs and heard a splash on the floor.</p><p>"Oh god, my water just broke! I'm going into labor, I'm going to have our babies, right now!"<br/>
"Don't worry, I'm here for you. I'll take care of everything. Just lay back and try to relax."</p><p>Angela got up and got in a position to deliver Carol's babies.</p><p>"Bonus round, start!"<br/>
Carol lifted her head. "What?! OW! IT'S COMING, IT'S COMING!"<br/>
"Don't worry, I'm here and I know exactly what to do!" </p><p>Angela kissed Carol's popped out bellybutton and Carol felt different somehow. Another contraction hit Carol, but the pain quickly faded and was replaced with a warm stimulating feeling. She could still feel the pressure building, but instead of pain, she felt intense pleasure, rising and falling with each contraction. Carol's mind was in a haze of constant pleasure, she could feel the instinct to push, and she did her best to stay coherent and deliver her babies. The first baby moved down her birth canal and all she could feel was another orgasm, lasting until she heard a baby crying.</p><p>"Carol! You did it, you had our first baby! And it's a girl! Our daughter!"<br/>
"R-really?! Huff...I'm...I'm so happy! UHN! The next one is coming! It's coming, Angela!"</p><p>Whatever Angela was doing to ease the pain of Carol's labor was working, it made her feel dazed, but she did everything she could to focus on the birth. She wanted to make sure she gave birth to her babies safely. Angela was close by, working hard to savely deliver the second and third of their triplets. Carol did her best to stay focused as she pushed, despite the waves of pleasure rocking her body for every second of her labor and finally gave birth to her second and third babies in close succession. She laid back, limp and completely exhausted. She was ready to sleep for a week.</p><p>"You did amazing, Carol. You gave birth to our three beautiful babies. A girl and two boys."<br/>
"R-really? I did good?"<br/>
"Yes, absolutely, like a pro!"<br/>
"I told you...huff...that I was up for any challenge."</p><p>Angela had wrapped the newborns up and placed them on the bed next to Carol.</p><p>Carol smiled. "Our own little pro gamer team. I just know they'll be the very best."<br/>
"Let's not get too hasty, it'll be a while before they can hold a controller."<br/>
"Okay, okay...What I need now is a long, long nap."<br/>
"That sounds great. You deserve it, Challenger Carol."</p><p>Angela laid down on the bed next to her gamer gf and their newborn babies, holding Carol close as she drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Continue?</p><p>9...8...7...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>